family means forever
by gleelover1515
Summary: Rachel ends up at a club. Puck ends up at the same club. They see each other. They end up in bed together. Rachel ends up pregnant. Pezberry friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story. im sure its not that good.. but oh well. Anyway i hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

"Why did you bring me here," I say. Right now i'm at a stupid club, because my best friend thought it was a good idea. I would rather be in my bed watching a movie. Buuuuuuut no. "Berry are you listening to me?!" I was brought out of my thought by Santana. Yes Santana Lopez. I don't really know when we became so close… we just kind of did…

So 4 years ago… I was studying for school when I heard a knock at my door. I got up, out of my comfy bed, and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I did not expect to see Santana Lopez. "Hey berry," she said to me. "Uh, hey Santana? What are you doing here?" She smiled at me and invited her self in. she looked around a little bit and I asked, "as much as I love your company, what are you doing here?" she turned around and nodded to no one inpreticular and then finally said "you looking for any new roomies anytime soon?" Uh, what?! "What," I asked. "I want to start over, so I figured New York, was the best place to do this." Oh. "Uh, Kurt just moved out so… Yeah, you can move in here with me." My apartment was a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, big kitchen and living room. With a view of central park.

"Sweet." And that was how we became best friends. Been close for 4 years. She's my best friend.

I was brought out of my thought when Santana grabbed my arm and yanked me to the dance floor. Great. Like I wanted to dance. No! I didn't even want to be here. "I don't want to dance Santana!" she turned around and said, "Nope! Your dancing with me!" she gave me this look, that kinda creeped me out. I sighed and said "fine. Whatever." So I danced with my best friend. Until I, fell back words into someone's strong arms. Except these strong arms changed my life forever.

"Rachel Fucking Berry!"

"Noah Puckerman?"

Pucks P.O.V

So, when I caught a girl in my hot arms I never, ever thought it would be Rachel fucking Berry. We went to high school together and dated for a week our sophomore year. But our junior year of high school, I fell in love with her. Yeah, don't judge. But I didn't tell her cuz she was dating my former best friend. Finn Fucking Hudson. Anyway, I wanted, no NEEDED to catch up with her. She looked good. No she looked hot. Beautiful. Like always. Finally I asked her "Do you wanna go some were and catch up?" she smiled at me, and said, "yeah, just let me find my friend." I nodded at her. As cheesy at this sounds I hope her "friend' isn't a boy. I would probably flip shit. Like I said, I love her. Don't judge.

I followed her to her friend. Witch turned out not to be a boy. But William McKinley's former head bitch. Santana Fucking Lopez. If I remember correctly Santana and Rachel hated each other. Ok.. Santana hated Rachel. "Puck." "Lopez." "Ok.. Well I'm gonna go with Noah to catch up. See ya later san," Rachel said. uh.. San? What the hell have I missed? Its only been 6 years since I last seen the girl I loved. We walked to the bar witch was much quitter. She ordered a wine cooler and I ordered a beer. "So Noah, what are you doing in New York?"  
"well I came here bout a year ago, and I'm a detective, I mean there isn't much to tell. Oh, haven't been to lima for 3 years." She looked good. And then I HAD to ask this question, "how come I haven't seen your name up on those bill boards?" She looked at me and gave me a sad smile and I swear I saw her eyes starting to water. "Well, my daddy died in a car accident. He was the reason why I wanted to be on Broadway. So when he died I gave it up. Didn't really want to do it anymore.. You know?" oh god. I should have been there for her. But no I was probably in bed with some fucking girl, I didn't know to try and forget about Rachel. "Rach… I'm so sorry." "Thanks. I mean Santana was there for me." She must have noticed my confused face when she brought up her and Lopez. "4 years ago, she came to my apartment and pretty much asked if she could live with me. Ever since then we have been close. Kurt, moved away a few months before that to be with Blaine. A guy he met here. He was nice, cute. I liked him. But then he moved to Florida to finish school. So, Kurt moved with him." I was dying to know about Finn. So I came out and said it. "and how is Finn," so obviously it came out a lil nice then I would have liked. "Don't know, Don't care." Was her reply. "What happened to you guys 'being in love'?" was what I said. She chuckled, and said "freshman year of collage I found him and a slut in MY bed! Noah, my bed. God I was so pissed at him." I was surprised myself when I heard her cuss. She barely cuss's. "I'm sorry," "oh! Don't be! I was glad I finally had a good excuse to break up with his sorry ass. I was very sad tho that he did it in my comfy bed. So lets just say… I got a new bed." Oh my god, 2 cuss words and maybe 3 if u wanna count slut. I'm proud of her. I chuckled, and she said "its not funny!" "Sorry." But I kinda wanted to know what she was doing now. So I asked, "So, what are you doing now," she looked at me and said, "I'm a OBGYN nurse." Rachel, a nurse. Never expected that one. "So you're a baby nurse?" "Yeah, I guess. Oh, by the way, I happy that you found something you wanted to do. You know, something you love." I did. I loved my job. I, nodded and said, " I do. I love my job." "Good," she said. A slow song came on and the D.J said, "This one is for the ladies." I turned towards Rachel, and stood up and she looked up at me. I held my hand towards hers and she put her soft and small hand in mine. I walked her towards the dance floor, and put my hands on her hips and she put her hands around my neck. She was wearing skinny jeans, a blouse, and she had on flats. Her hair was a little wavy and she had on light makeup. God, she was beautiful. She was looking up at me and right then I knew this was the right time to kiss her. So I did. I could tell she was surprised, and then a second later she was kissing me back. And I will admit that it felt so damn, good to kiss her again. She finally pulled back when she ran out of breath, "God, that was amazing," she said and I couldn't agree more. I was walking her back to her apartment, holding her small fucking hand in my large one, when we saw a guy knocking at her door. She instantly tensed up, "Brody," she said. He turned towards her and said, "Who is this guy," pointing towards me. "This is my friend, Noah." "Friend, uh?" eyeing our hands. Who the fuck was this guy? "What are you doing here," Rachel finally asked. "I came to say sorry, and I want to give us another chance," Rachel, looked a him and said "that happened 2 weeks ago. I don't want to be with you. You're a prostitute. You sleep with girls for money, and then you came home to me. God, I don't want that. Goodbye Brody." I really wanted to punch this fucktard in the face. "You little whore." Yes, now I could punch him in the face. So I let go of Rachel's hand and punched him in the face. Hard. He fell to the ground, and I grabbed Rachel and pulled her into her apartment. She was standing against the door and I was standing in the middle of her kitchen. She looked at me, her mouth slightly ajar. And finally she said "that was hot," and she pretty much jumped into my arms. Of course, I caught her and one thing led to another. And that night I made love with my love.

It felt good when I woke up and looked over at her, she was snuggled into the crook of my arm and I had my arm wrapped around her tiny frame. Of course, when my phone started ringing and I had to leave cuz someone found a dead body. Fucking awesome. Right.

I left her a note, so that way she wouldn't think I was "ditching" her. Trust me, if I could stay, I would. When I walked out of her room and Satan was sitting at the counter… well lets just say it was awkward. "Don't tell me your just ditching her?" I looked at her and said, "I wouldn't leave, if I didn't have to find a murder." She looked at me and nodded and said, "I'll tell her." "Thanks." Before I left she said "Puck, don't let her down. She doesn't need that. If anything you will be the best thing for her." I nodded, and said, "I love her, I would never do that." She smiled and said, "I know, goodbye puck." "Bye Lopez."

* * *

(2 months later)

Rachel just got done assisting a birth. And she felt like she was gonna puke. "Oh god," she said to herself. She hasn't felt good these past few weeks and she wants to puke every time she sees a birth. Santana keeps telling her that she's pregnant witch is a possibility. Thinking of that night, she thought of Noah. She loves him. Has since senior year of high school, when he stood up for her when karofsky, slushied her. He pretty much punched him. So yeah, she loves him.

When she woke up that morning, and he wasn't there she thought she was just a one-night stand. But when she read his note saying, "Good morning Rach, would have loved to stay but someone found a dead body. Fucking awesome right. Anyway call me sometime and will get together again.

-Np"

She was gonna call him but she never found the time. Her and Santana were running low on money, so Rachel started working extra shifts. Witch, were tiring her. But they were catching up and Rachel was gaining her sleep back.

Rachel, was pulled out of her thought when a couple came in, and the girl was screaming at the boy about how much she hates him for doing this to her. This isn't the first time she has seen something like this. They approached the front desk and the receptionist took them to there room. About an hour later, after waiting for them to get settled in. she walked in there and said "hello, my names Rachel I'm going to be taking care of you," Rachel said as she gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm Quinn, and this is Sam my husband," she said as she was pointing towards her husbands. Quinn had blonde hair that landed on her shoulders. Sam had a Good-sized mouth and blonde hair. "How are you felling," Rachel asked. "Like hell," Quinn said, and then she started screaming. "Why does she keep screaming," Sam asked. Rachel chuckled and said "She keeps having contractions, witch those are very painful." Sam gave her a look that said oh. "Do you want a epidural," Rachel asked. "No! I want to do this naturally," Quinn pretty much yelled. "Ok, I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine to get your baby's heartbeat, do you know what your having?" Quinn nodded, and said "yeah, a boy." Rachel smiled and nodded and said, "ill be right back," and then Rachel left to get the ultrasound machine, but on her way out she ran into someone. "Sorry-" she started saying but when she looked up and saw that's it was Puck she was speechless. "Rachel," Puck said. "Oh. Hello, Noah." He looked at her, and grabbed her elbow and dragged her to an empty room. "Why haven't you called me? Was I just a one- night stand to you," Puck asked. "What? No! I've been busy with work. I've been meaning to call you, but Santana and I have been short on money so I started working extra shifts and I haven't been getting home till 1 in the morning," Rachel finally finished. Puck really didn't know what to say, considering he was probably just a big ass. "Oh," puck said, "I'm sorry I didn't know" Rachel signed and said "I would love to talk to you, but I have to check a babies heartbeat, and then prepare a birth." Puck nodded, and Rachel was just about to open the door before Puck grabbed her waist and spun her around, and kissed her. Rachel was definitely shocked and it took her a second before she started kissing him back. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She granted his wish. When they finally ran out of breath they parted. "If you didn't have to give birth to my godson we would totally have sex in here," Puck said. Rachel tried to stop herself from smiling, but of course Puck could see this. "I know you want me berry," Puck said. Rachel just chuckled and said "oh yes, I would totally love to have sex in a janitors closet at a hospital." And maybe it's the fact I could be pregnant with your child, Rachel thought. Puck nodded, and opened the door for Rachel. They went their separate ways, Rachel to get the ultrasound machine and Puck to his best friend's and partners room.

"Hey dude," Puck said, walking into Sam and Quinn's room. "God, Puck took you long enough," Quinn said. "You look awesome. Cant wait to meet that godson of mine," Puck Returned. "Were have you been? You said you were gonna be here in 10 minutes. That was 15 minutes ago," Sam said. "Dude, I'm a busy man," Puck replied. "Just shut up," Quinn said, interrupting both of them. "We don't want to make the patient upset," Rachel said from the door bringing in a ultrasound machine. "Sorry, " Puck and Sam both said. Rachel looked down at Quinn and smiled at her. Quinn started yelling at Sam about how 'he was never going to touch her again,' or 'how stupid he was for getting her pregnant in the first place,' as contraction passed. "So, are you married? Have any kids? Or any pets," Quinn said to Rachel, as Rachel was hooking up the ultrasound machine. Rachel looked at Quinn, and said "I'm not married, I, uh don't have any kids…" Puck noticed her hesitation when she said 'she didn't have any kids' "and actually me and my friend Santana just adopted a Persian kitten," Rachel finished. Quinn gave her a smile and then said, "Aw, I've always wanted a kitten." Rachel looked down at her and said, "Just stick with the kid for now." "Ok." "Ok, I'm going to put this very cold jell on your abdomen, just to hear the babies heartbeat. Ok," Rachel said as she finished hooking up the ultrasound machine. Quinn nodded, and listened for the heartbeat, after a few second she stared hearing very loud beats. "Whoa," Puck said, he had never heard a baby's heartbeat before. He might be hearing a lot of those in these next few months, Rachel thought to herself.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, and said "well lets see how dilated you are," after a few seconds she said "your 10 centimeters dilated" Quinn looked at her confused and said "what's that mean?" "it means next contraction your going to push," Rachel said, "who's going to be in the room with you." Quinn looked around and said "Sam, because he's the babies father and Puck because he's the babies godfather. " Rachel, smiled and nodded. "You really want me in here," Puck said. Quinn nodded, and then the contraction came. "Ok, Quinn, Push!" The doctor said, Rachel stood by ready for the baby, Sam stood by Quinn, holding her hand, and Puck stood by her head, holding her hand also. After a few more push's Mason Carter Evans was born, weighing 7 lbs. 8 oz. and 21 inches long. Quinn, was crying tears of happiness while, Sam looked at his Son with amazement, Puck kept smiling, and Rachel, well… She felt like she was gonna puke.

* * *

_**Puck may seem a little **_**_ooc. Sorry about that._**


	2. chapter 2

_**I know Puck may have seemed a little ooc in the last chapter...sorry for that!**_

Rachel was now at home, waiting for Santana to get home, so that way she could take some pregnancy test, that Santana went out to buy for her. Thank god for best friend's, She thought to herself. Rachel was nervous; she didn't want to be a mom yet. She wasn't ready. Puck. He was the father. She wouldn't know if she would be able to tell him that they were going to be parents at 24 years old. "Oh, god," she said out loud.

Just then Santana walked through the door carrying a brown paper bag, "I bought you 3 of them, the best fucking kind I could find. They cost 4 dollars a fucking piece!" Rachel walked over to Santana, grabbed the bag and hugged her. "Thank you san," Rachel said. Santana looked down at her, and smiled. "I'll be in the bathroom," Rachel said. Santana nodded and said, "I'll be here waiting," Rachel walked to the bathroom and she took the pregnancy test out of the bag, and box. She took the test, and now all she had to do was wait. She set her timer on the phone and walked out to the living room. "Now all we do is wait," Rachel said. "I'll be there for you, the whole time, I'll be Aunty sanny," Santana said. Rachel gave her a sweet smile and said "What if Noah, hates me for this? What if he wants nothing to do with me, or our child! I couldn't handle that San!" He wont do that to you, he loves you. Santana thought to herself, of course she wouldn't tell Rachel that. It was his to tell. "He wont do that, and you know that. He always said that 'no matter what I will always be there for my child.' He wont leave you hangin, trust me." Rachel nodded, and said "I know that he wont leave our child, but that don't stop him from leaving me," Rachel was now crying, Santana walked over to her tiny best friend and said "It _will _be ok, I promise." Rachel nodded, and she was getting ready to say something, but stopped when she heard her phone beeping, telling her that the times up. "Oh god, will you do this with me? I don't want to go find out if I'm going to be a parent by myself," Rachel said. "I would be honored," Santana said. Rachel and Santana walked over to the bathroom and looked down at the pregnancy test. Rachel collapsed into Santana's arms and started sobbing. "Oh, my god, I'm Pregnant," Rachel said in between sobs. Santana started rubbing her back in circles and said "Shh. Its gonna be ok." Santana couldn't believe that her best friend was pregnant. She was going to be a auntie. After a few minutes Rachel calmed down and said she ''was going to bed, and that she was going to tell Noah tomorrow." Boy, she was not going to be ready for that conversation.

Rachel was in a nice, deep sleep, when she had the sudden need to vomit. She awoke and ran straight to her bathroom

To let her stomach empty its contents. Great way to start the morning she thought to herself. After about 5 minutes of lying on the cold floor, she got up and took a shower. When she was in the shower her hands traveled down to her lower abdomen and she said to her baby "I'm going to keep you. I already love you. And I promise to try and be the best mommy I can be. I just hope your daddy feels the same way about you." After she finished washing her hair, and her body she got out, and got dressed for work. She put on pink scrubs and her white tennis shoes. She went to her bathroom and did her makeup natural. She dried her hair, put it up in the middle of her head and she straitened her bangs, and curled the ends of her ponytail. She walked out to her and Santana's kitchen and got some orange juice considering it wasn't safe for the baby if she drank coffee, she knew that because she was a baby doctor. With that thought she needed to make an appointment to see how far along she was, even if she already new that. Rachel cut up some fruit to eat along with her orange juice. After she did the dishes she went off to work, Oh and tell the boy she loved that he was going to be a father. Great.

Rachel was having a good day at work, mostly because she hasn't seen Puck, yet but she knew he would be here sooner or later to see his godson. And as if on time, there he was walking in the baby section of the hospital. 'Ok Rachel, you can do this, just walk up to him and tell him!' Rachel thought. Rachel walked up to Puck and grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the janitor's closet, "Whoa, babe, if you wanted to just hook up, you could have called," Puck said. She bit her lip and said "I'm Pregnant." Puck looked at her like she had grown 2 heads. "Are you keeping it," Puck said without event thinking. What if she said no, that she was going to either kill or give their baby away to some fucking creep? He couldn't handle that. He loved her and there baby growing inside of her. "I'm keeping him or her. I understand if you don't want anything to do with the baby or me. I know-" He cut her off with a kiss. Puck didn't want to hear any of that shit. He was gonna be there for her. He wanted to be with her. When Rachel finally pulled away she asked, "Why did you do that?" "I did that cuz I didn't want to hear any of that shit. I'm gonna be there for you and the baby! And I want us to be a family. I want us to be together," puck said. Rachel had tears in her eyes, she blamed it on her hormones, and they were all out of wack. "Why?" Puck looked down at her and said, "Because I love you." Ok, sure Puck didn't really think this was the right place to tell her that he loved her; I mean they were in a janitor's closet… He was pulled out of thought with a kiss. From, Rachel. When she pulled away she let her forehead rest on his and in a small whisper she said, "I love you too."

_**That was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Also if you guy are confused about anything let me know! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my god. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Rachel was now at home waiting for Puck to get there, she wanted to talk to him about their relationship, and the baby. Santana was giving dance lessons at her studio, so that gave Rachel and Puck the perfect time to talk. Rachel decided that when she got to her apartment, she would change into some sweats and a sweatshirt. Rachel just got finished dressing when she heard a knock. "Oh god," Rachel said. Rachel walked to the front door, and opened it. "Hello Noah," Rachel said with a smile. "Hey Rach, you look good," Rachel raised her eyebrows and looked down at what she was wearing. "Thank you, its nothing special." Rachel said as she moved out of the way for Puck to come in. They just stood there for a few minutes starring at each other. Finally Rachel spoke up and said "would you like something to eat, or drink?" Puck shook his head and said "No thanks." Puck was surprised when she said, "why did you say I love you? Did you say it because you felt like you had to say it, or because you auctally mean it… and everything else you said, like 'how you wanted us to be a family,' or 'how you wanted us to be together,' Did you mean all of that… Or did you say it because I'm carrying your child?" Puck walked up to Rachel and cupped her cheeks with his big hands. They just looked into each other's eyes, and Rachel could tell that he meant everything. She just needed to hear it. As if he could tell what she was thinking he said "I meant every god damn word I said at the hospital, and ill say it again 'I love you and our baby. I want us to be a family, and I want you to be my girlfriend. Not just because of the baby, but because I love you!" Rachel, ounce again had tears in her eyes, she ounce again blamed it on the hormones. "You want me to be your girlfriend," Rachel said. Puck looked down at her and said "More than anything." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He instantly kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to giggle and Puck pulled back and said, "Why are u laughing?" "I'm laughing because before to long you wont be able to do that." Puck raised his eyebrows and said, "Wont be able to do what?" "Put your arm's around me, ill be fat!" Puck looked down at her and said, "you wont be fat! You are pregnant! Big difference. And if you say that you wont 'have a sexy body anymore' I might just jump off a cliff, because to me you'll be even more sexy!" Rachel smiled her 100-watt smile and said, "Thank you, Noah." She started kissing him again, and that kiss turned into a full-blown make out session. Puck started to kiss down her collarbone, as she started to unzip her jacket. Puck picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room. Never parting their lips. They slowly undressed each other, and one thing led to another.

* * *

"Can you believe will be parents In 7 months," Rachel said. Rachel and Puck were lying in bed, after having sex. Rachel was snuggled into the crook of Pucks arm, while Puck had his arm wrapped around her. "No, I can't believe it," Puck finally replied. "What do you want the baby to be," Rachel asked. "I don't care, really. I would love for a boy, but a girl will be cool to." Rachel giggled, and said, "I love you." Puck looked down at her, and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, too." A few minutes later he heard Rachel lightly snoring. "I could get use to this," Puck said out loud, to no one in particular.

* * *

_**That was chapter 3! I hope you thought it was good! Also, I know that this chapter was kinda short. But I hope chapter 4 will be longer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**_

_**Oh my gosh, sorry I haven't updated in like forever! To be honest i have just been soo busy! Anyways, here is chapter 4!**_

* * *

"Rach, come on or were going to be late," Puck said to his girlfriend who was coming out of her bathroom. "Noah, it takes quit a while for girl to get ready, boys on the other hand, just get up and get dressed," Rachel said, making her point loud and clear.

Rachel and Puck were on their way to there first doctor's appointment. Puck was nervous, but he was also really excited.

Rachel on the other hand was very nervous, anything could be wrong with their baby.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Puck said as he grabbed Rachel's hand, and started pulling her towards the door. "Calm down Noah, we still go 10 minutes and the doctors office is only 5 minutes away," Rachel said as they walked outside her apartment building. "I'm just so excited Rach, we get to see our kid," Noah said, practically jumping up and down. Rachel laughed, and said, "your like, a little boy on Christmas." Puck looked down at her and said, "I love you." Rachel looked up at him and said. "I love you more." Puck signed and said "not possible," and before she could reply he bent down and kissed her. When they separated, Rachel said, "Come on, let's get to the doctors office." Puck smiled so bright, that it made Rachel's heart melt even more.

* * *

"Berry," a nurse said.

Rachel and Puck were at the doctor's office now, getting ready to see their baby for the first time! "My names Madison, and I'm going to be your nurse for today," Madison said, as she led Puck and Rachel toward their room. Rachel smiled, and said, "Hello Madison, I'm Rachel, and this is my boyfriend Noah." "Puck," Puck corrected for her. "People call me Puck, only my ma, little sister and Rachel call me Noah." Rachel rolled her eyes. Madison giggled and said, "Ok, Rachel and _**Puck, **_do you know how far along you are?" "Yes, about 8 weeks," Rachel answered. Madison nodded. Rachel got up on the bed and pulled her shirt up, just so you could see her stomach. "This may be cold-" Madison started to say, but Rachel interrupted with "I know, I'm a nurse," Rachel said proudly. Madison smiled and said "okay." She put the jell on her stomach and grabbed the wand and put it on her stomach, and started moving it around. Puck stood by Rachel and was holding her hand, while looking at the screen. A few seconds later a little blob appeared on the screen. "Awe look Noah, its our baby," Rachel said in amazement. Sure she has seen a bunch of other parent's babies, but this one on the screen, this ones hers. She was crying tears of happiness. "I see him, Rach" Noah said. "How do you know it's a boy?" Rachel asked. "I just feel like he's going to be a boy. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ok so next time you come we should be able to hear the heartbeat. Would you like some pictures?" Madison asked. "Yes please," Rachel said. Madison got up, handed Rachel a paper towel and left to go get the pictures. Rachel wiped off her stomach and got off the table. "Can you believe that in 7 months were going to be parents?" Puck said, as he and Rachel walked out of the room. "Yes I can believe it Noah," Rachel said. She and Noah got 5 pictures. They walked back to Rachel's apartment hand in hand and smiling like idiots.

* * *

Puck was at Quinn and Sam's right now getting ready to tell them that he was going to be a dad, and see his godson. He walked through the door and went to the living room. "Hey dude," Puck said as he saw Sam and Quinn holding Mason. "Hey Puck, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Quinn said, handing mason to him. "Yeah, yeah i've been busy," Puck said as he rocked his godson back and forth. He couldn't wait till he got to do this to his future son or daughter. "Uh, I've got to tell you guys something," Puck said, as he sat down on the couch. "Oh boy, Pucks got something to tell," Sam said. "This is serious guys." Puck said. "Ok…" Quinn said. "Uh. A couple of months ago, I met up with an old friend, and we kinda slept together… and now she's pregnant." Puck watched Sam and Quinn's eyes

Widen in shock. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a aunt. Who's the girl?" Quinn asked. "It's u-uh Rachel." Quinn's mouth fell open. "My nurse?" Puck just nodded. "I'm happy for you man," Sam said. Quinn smiled and said "me too." Puck was happy for the first time in a while, he had a hot girlfriend; he was going to be a dad, and his best friend's were happy for him. Now all he had to do was tell his mother and little sister.

* * *

"Hey San, you home?"

Rachel was really existed to show Santana the picture of her baby, and Santana's goddaughter.

"Yeah, what do you need," Santana said as she came out of her bedroom. "Ok, so Noah and I went to the doctors today, and I got to see my baby," Rachel said as she got out the picture for Santana to see it. Santana raised her eyebrows, and took the picture out of Rachel's hand. Santana looked at the picture questionably, finally after a few seconds she said, "I don't see it." "What do you mean you don't see it?" Rachel said. Santana looked up from the picture and simply said, "All I see is a blob." "Yeah, that's my baby, your goddaughter." Santana looked at her with tears in her eyes, "You trust me with your baby?" Rachel giggled, and said, "Santana you're my best friend, even though you are kind of a bitch, and scary. But you're my best friend and I love you, and I know that you will love Noah and I's child." Santana was now crying. "I love you to Rach," Santana said as she went in for a hug. Rachel wrapped her arms tight around the one person she knew would never ever leave her.

* * *

"Hey Rach, you here?"

Puck just got back to Rachel's apartment to see how she was, and the fact that he wanted to...you know.

"She's taking a nap," Santana said from the couch. "Oh," Puck said, he walked over to the couch and sat down. "You better not leave her. You, the baby and I are all she has left," Puck smirked, "never." "Good, now leave." Puck huffed, and got up.

Puck walked back to Rachel's room to go take a nap with her. He smiled when he seen the sight of her, she was curled up in a blanket, and was slightly snoring. He took off his shoes and climbed in bed with her, he pulled her to his side she instantly curled up around him. "I love you," Puck whispered.

* * *

**A/n; Ok, so i need to know if you want them to have a boy/girl and either one baby/twins. **


	5. Authors note!

**A/n;**

** Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. So I'm having major writers block! But I promise as soon as come up with something it will be posted. But I am so sorry. But if you guys have any ideas, please tell me!**

** I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! If I did, Puckleberry would have happened years ago!**

* * *

This morning Rachel awoke to her nausea, just like every morning. This time though Puck was right there beside her, holding her hair back, and gently rubbing her back in a circular motion. "I'm sorry, its okay," Puck kept whispering in her ear as she finished her usual morning routine. Puck handed her a wet towel, so she could wipe her mouth. "No, its fine. It just…sucks." Rachel said, slightly laughing. "I'm sure it does, but it will be worth it," Puck said, helping Rachel stand up. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Rachel nodded, "Yes, that's true. Now get out I need to take a shower." Rachel said, starting the shower. Puck inhaled, "Well maybe I can join you…" Rachel blushed, and slightly smiled, "Get out." Rachel said, pushing him out the door, but before she could shut it, puck grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her. She pulled back and grinned at him, shutting the bathroom door.

Once Rachel got out of the shower she quickly put on her scrubs, they had blue and purple daisies on them, she put on a pair of blue pants, and then decided to put on a white long sleeved t-shirt, because it was very cold in the hospital.

Rachel went to the bathroom to finish getting ready, she blow dried her hair, and then loosely curled it; she put it up in a low ponytail, knowing that the hospital required it. She then put on some mascara, and concealer for her dark circles.

She walked out to the kitchen and saw Puck sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. He was dressed in his usual, jeans and t-shirt; she could also see his badge. Rachel had to admit that it looked hot, but she would never say that out loud.

"Don't you look cute," Puck said finally noticing her. She blushed slightly, walking over to the cabinet and got herself a protein bar. She walked over to where Puck was sitting and sat down, starting to eat. "What time do you get off work?" Puck questioned, not really knowing what to talk about. Rachel finished chewing her bite, "Six, but I get a hour lunch break." Rachel said, but she had a feeling that Puck was going to say something about that. "Do you really think… that you should be working all those hours," Puck said. Rachel sighed, "Over protective," Rachel said in a singing voice. Puck's scrunched his eyebrows together, and scoffed. "Am not, I just don't want you hurting yourself walking down the hall." Rachel didn't know what it was, but she had a good guess, the hormones. She started bawling, Puck eyes widened and his mouth went down a little. "I-I'm sorry, babe," Puck said, stuttering. This must have caused Santana's attention, because all of a sudden she was out in the kitchen. "She instantly went to Rachel's side and started hugging her. "What did you do?" She spat at Puck. Puck shrugged and started panicking, "I just said that she shouldn't work all those hours, I mean she might trip or something." Santana sighed, "look Rach, Puck just wants you to be careful, you know, for not just you but the baby." Rachel stopped crying and sniffed, wiping her nose. She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. It's these stupid hormones. Noah, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I freaked out; you didn't even say anything wrong." Puck grinned as he got up, and kissed her hairline. "It's ok, babe. I got to go. And I suggest that you tell your boss that you're pregnant. And I want you to text me when you get to work." Rachel sighed and nodded, "I will, be safe. Love you." Puck smiled, he put his coat and shoes on, and before he could leave, he turned around and said, "I love you too."

Santana smiled at her best friend, she could see a change in her. She was happier, she was more like herself. ''I got to go. Bye, San." "Bye, Rach, be careful."

* * *

Rachel was on break when she decided to tell her boss. She walked to her door, and lightly knocked on it. Her boss was a nice older lady, she was starting to get gray hair but she still always looked pretty.

"Good afternoon, Marge,'' Rachel said, sitting down in the chair. Rachel's feet weren't swollen or hurting, but she was tired.

Marge smiled at her, "Good afternoon, Rachel, how may I help you?" Rachel bit her lip, "Uh, I wondering if I could have time off…" Marge grinned at her, ''of course, what days?" Rachel pursed her lips, "Uh, in about nine months." Marge's eyes where as big as baseballs, "Congratulation's Rachel!" Marge said as she got up and walked around her desk to hug her. Rachel retuned the hug, "Have you made an appointment?" Marge asked once she was sitting back down. "Yeah, we went the other day, I didn't come here because I didn't want anyone to see me and assume things.. If it weren't actually true. But now that I know I am, I'll be coming here." Marge nodded, "So who is this lucky feller?" Rachel scratched her head, "His name is Noah, but he likes to be called Puck. We went to school together, I've known him since I was in diapers." Marge smiled, "I'm happy for you Rachel. You can have all the time you need." Rachel smiled at her, "Thank you, Marge." Rachel left her office, and then went to work.

* * *

Rachel returned home at 6:15, she had stopped to get something to eat. Santana was home but she figured she was in her room with her girl friend. Puck was going to be late coming to Rachel's, he had texted her saying he got 'help up and would be home around 10.' It was 9:30 when Rachel laid down in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Rachel slightly awoke when she felt the bed dip down, on the other side. She smiled when she smelled the familiar scent she was use to. She rolled around and laid her head down in the crook of Pucks neck, He smiled down at her. "Hey, sorry if I woke you," Puck said, kissing her forehead. Rachel shook her head, "You didn't." "How was you're day?" Puck asked, wrapping his arm around her. "It was good. I told my boss that I was pregnant; she was happy for me and said I could have all the time I need off. And when I got home, I was exhausted, and ate and then came to bed. Yours?" Puck sighed, "Its good that you told your boss. And it was ok, Finn and me just caught up with paperwork, and that's why I'm so late tonight." Puck finished, then slightly laughed when he heard her snoring. "I love you." He whispered in his ear.

* * *

**I FINALLY updated! Ya! What did you think of this chapter? Also, if you have any suggestions, tell me! Please! And is it just me or do you guys think that Rachel and Puck are kinda out of character? **

**Love you all! Review and favorite! **


	7. Chapter 6

(3 months later)

* * *

"Rachel," Puck whispered into Rachel's ear as she slept.

"Rach, baby, get up," he said a little louder. He heard her sigh, "What could you possibly want at ten thirty in the morning, Noah?" She said getting up. Puck's eyes widened for a second before he smiled. "Today," he said. "We get to find out if were having a boy or a girl. I personally think it will be a boy, I mean, I hope it's a boy."

Following Rachel out of her bedroom, which he keeps telling her that he should just move in because he only sleeps there, and he hasn't been to his apartment in like a month.

"I know," Rachel said. "I'm just as excited but our appointment isn't for another two hours.'' Puck just shrugged, and then bent down and kissed her, before walking down the hall.

After Rachel got ready and ate some breakfast (which had took her a hour and half) they left.

Puck was anxious, he wanted a son, but he would also be happy for a daughter.

* * *

"Noah?" Rachel asked. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows as to say 'what'? "Your smiling like you just won the jackpot," Rachel said smiling. "If you ask me I did win the jackpot," he said putting his arm around hers. "That was cheesy, but cute," Rachel said smiling.

They had been at the doctor's office for what seemed like forever and Puck and Rachel were ready to find out what they were having.

"Berry," The nurse called out a few minutes later. They got up, holding hands and began walking down the hallway.

They got into the room and the nurse did all the usual stuff like, taking Rachel's temperature, her blood pressure, her weight, and etc.

Finally the doctor came in and asked Rachel to get on the bed. Rachel did as she was told, and then was joined by Puck. He took her hand and smiled down at her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"And I love you," Rachel whispered back.

The doctor pulled Rachel's shirt and put the cold jell on and then started moving the wand back and forth.

"Well, everything looks good. Do you want to know what you're having?" The doctor said. Puck and Rachel both nodded excitedly. The doctor smiled, "Well you guys have a healthy baby girl."

Rachel smiled so wide, and was crying, while Puck just looked his baby girl, smiling.

"Were having a girl, Noah," Rachel said wiping the jell away. ''Yeah, and she's gonna be beautiful just like her mama." Puck said, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

* * *

When they got back to Rachel's apartment Santana was there. Rachel smiled at puck, and he got the memo to go away. "I think I'm gonna go call Finn," Puck said making his way to the bedroom.

"I have something to tell you," Rachel said sitting on the couch. She placed her tiny hands on her somewhat big belly.

"As do I," Santana said. Rachel missed Santana, with the baby coming Rachel hasn't gotten to spend much time with her, and Santana and her girlfriend were getting closer.

"You first," Santana said taking a sip of her coffee. Rachel smiled, and bit her lip. "I am having a baby girl."

Santana smiled and then frowned, "What?" Rachel asked. "Its just we already have one of you around, now were going to have another one. God help us." Santana said, smiling, Rachel slapped her shoulder and laughed.

"Now your turn," Rachel said. Santana smiled, "Well, Wendy asked me to move in with he and I said yes." Rachel squealed, "Aw! Santana, I'm so happy for you. I will miss you though, and the good food you always bought."

Santana laughed, and then they went back on to having a conversation about the baby.

* * *

It was later the night when Rachel asked him.

"Hey Noah?" Rachel said, snuggling into his side. "Yeah?" He asked. Rachel bit her lip, "Will you uh, move in with me?" Puck smiled, "Finally, I thought you were never going to ask." "So that's a yes?" Rachel asked. "Yes, that's a yes." Rachel lifted her head up and kissed him on the mouth.

That night they went to sleep very happy. They were having a girl, and Puck was officially moving in.

* * *

_**So.. Uh.. I finally updated! *Applauds* Anyway, it was late when I wrote this, so there are probably errors. I feel like its good enough for now. **_

_** This is my first story about a pregnancy and I want to make this good so with that being said, I decided on them having only one baby, and it being a girl. **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_

**_P.S. I am thinking about writing a story on Wattpad. Please let me know if i should do that!_**


	8. Authors note

**Authors Note…**

**Hello guys. So it's been almost a year since I updated last. **

**I read through the chapters I have posted, and lets just say I want to change my name and move to Australia. **

**So with that being said, I'm going to be redoing this story. I realized I made a ton of mistakes, and I rushed it way to fast. **

**Because it's been a year my writing has improved greatly. I am by no means the best writer, but I can write way better than a year ago. **

**I loved re-reading all your reviews and I hope you all support me through the changes I am going to be making. **

**Also, I have posted two stories to wattpad. I would appreciate it so much if you could go check them out. My username is ****_writing_style _**

**Love you all!**


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys!

I know i've been gone for a while, but i have a good reason. My laptop has been broke. But now that it's sorta fixed i'll plan to be updating! Now, I'm sure some of you guys have been wondering about my story "Family Means Forever".

I've decided that i'm going to post it as a new story, so the new name will be "The Detective's Baby"

I'm very excited to be writing again! And I hope you all enjoy the newer version.

Stuff is changing in the story. Puck, Santana and Rachel all knew each other in High school. As the story progresses you will see how Rachel, Puck, and Santana, met Finn, Quinn, and Brittany. If you read my last story you know that Sam was in it, and I'm sorry to all those Quinn and Sam shippers, Sam won't be in this one but maybe some other story.

Also Rachel isn't the same Rachel from the show. She different. She has different dreams, and a different taste in fashion, even though her wardrobe become better this last season. And I'm not by no means dissing on Rachel, I love her, but this is my story so that means I can decide what Rachel, does, and wears.

One last thing, updates will be slow. I'm in school, I play a sport, and I take guitar lessons. So please understand that.

I love you all so much!

P.S The new story should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Sunday being the latest.

Now, I love you all!


End file.
